


【骸纲/6927】浴火

by blgkl13



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blgkl13/pseuds/blgkl13
Summary: >>>>>CP：骸纲   分级：R18>>>>>首先献上对9.9骸纲日的祝福！！同时祝贺纲吉生日快乐！！！别问为什么两个节日只有一篇，问就是作者拖延症+日常忙碌，结果一转眼纲吉生日都已经到辽【哭了起来】>>>>>开头很正经，但本质还是一碗炖肉，欢迎品尝后告诉我感受嗷！！





	【骸纲/6927】浴火

01.  
沢田纲吉细数了一下，这大概是自己黑手党生涯，第121次被不知名人士满大街追着跑，再加上另外378次有由来的追杀在内，四舍五入差不多要满半千，真是可喜可贺。  
不不不，认清现实啊沢田纲吉，这一点都不值得庆祝！  
丢开不切实际的吐槽想法，迈开大步在里奥内罗的下城区加速狂奔。要是没记错的话，一拐弯就该是旅游胜地喷泉广场，有那么多路人作为掩护，足够自己甩开背后这几个人。  
街头巷尾的长跑比赛进入了百米冲刺的决胜局，前往游客聚集的广场这样绝佳的策略，却被竖在面前这堵砖石堆叠的高墙给压杀在了摇篮里。旅人嬉闹的交谈声从墙壁上方越过，而沢田纲吉望着这没可能徒手翻越的墙壁，只能感叹一下世事并不能总是如意这个真理。并且抽出宝贵的一秒时间腹诽了一下某不知名附近居民。  
到底是哪个浑蛋搞的圈地运动，巷子是公共区域才对啊！  
路口脚步声逐渐逼近，看样子追击者的到来也只是时间问题而已。现在情况不容乐观，翻墙虽然可行但是需要动用火焰，到时候自己反倒会变成更加显眼的目标，并且依旧甩不开追击者。  
现下急需一个不走寻常路的逃脱方法。  
纲吉把目光向下移动，以最快速度环视四周，倒是得来全不费工夫，脚边厚重的金属窖井盖让彭格列首领有了一个新想法。  
吸气，下蹲，手指勾住孔洞向上大力抬起，是一套完美的举重姿势。承接而上的是以优美弧度呈现的体操下马动作，顺带附赠快如疾风的掷铁饼，哦不，井盖复原技巧。  
几秒钟时间，刚才还站在地面上的棕发青年就消失的无影无踪。  
诚然就算是魔鬼教师reborn，也不会让自己的学生去背诵下水道路线图来解闷。西装内袋里的zippo所剩气体不多，与生俱来的直觉倒是正好派上用场，沢田纲吉闭了闭眼促使自己尽快适应黑暗环境，便一手扶着墙贴边行动，向目的地的方向小心前进。  
不得不说里特家族的戒备方向有点诡异，明明地盘上离中心地带那么近的街区都搞成三不管地带。却连最底层的小混混都懂得要戒备自己这种外来面孔，遇到个看起来可疑的，都要穷追不舍8条街。  
他们到底不希望谁接近这里？  
欧洲的下水道和日本的钢筋水泥地下空间制式完全不同，这里处处透露着和放了几百年外墙爬满常青藤的欧式古堡相差无几的气息。棕发青年摸了摸湿漉漉透着凉气的裤腿，不晓得该说幸运还是不幸。先是刚才跳下来溅起的水花，再加上几处不得不趟水的拐角，导致鞋袜和小腿都湿了个便，但膝盖往上的部分还算是幸免于难完全没被波及到。  
尽管只有小腿的部分被浸湿，但要说不冷是不可能的，地下世界总会让人联想到“阴冷”这个词，而石头又是冬暖夏凉的良好建材。在形状规整的石块堆成的墙面之间，湿气和寒冷得到了双倍加强，现在这种刚入秋的天气真是让人不知道该怎么穿衣的时候。沢田纲吉拉扯了一下单薄的夏季西装衣襟，企图为自己夺回一点随着污浊水流溜走的体温，然而这样做并没什么实际效果。  
所幸过了这么久后方也没有再次响起脚步声，看起来终于成功甩开了那些粘人的追兵。下水道里很安静，只有从各处汇聚而来的潺潺流水声和一阵阵从身旁黑不见底的水洼中飘来的迷人气味，下水道着实不宜久留的地方，这里只会让人从心里感到不适。  
纲吉稍稍收敛了一点吸入的空气量，从胸前口袋里掏出打火机，点起一撮防风火苗，加快步伐朝目标点靠近过去。在脑中计算着自己走过的距离，沢田纲吉确认自己已经到了目的地，很幸运附近就有回到地面的通道。在这里的唯一好处就是不会有人看见，自然也不用像刚才那样担心暴露身份而不敢使用火焰。  
于是沢田纲吉纲吉左手攀着梯子，右手戴着X手套，一瞬间便燃起火焰，瞄准头顶锁死的井盖就是一拳。  
真是完美的冲天一击，纲吉一边顺着梯子爬上地面，一边在心里不动声色的表扬了下自己的拳法还没退步。被硬生生击飞的井盖落在碎石铺满的地面上几下弹跳伴随着重重的闷响，嗯，看起来飞得也挺高。  
“还好没人看……”  
攀上两节梯子忽然觉得头顶天色不太对，怎么比自己下去之前黑了不少，半秒之后反应过来的沢田纲吉突然领悟到一件事，那就是庆幸的话说太早也算是flag的一种。思前想后自己今天出门之前也没干什么特别的事情，怎么就突然那么点背。  
从小巷子里不起眼的下水道爬出来，然后再继续被另一波小混混撞个正着的吗？视线露出地平线，正前方对着自己脑门的就是一双骚气到不行的尖头皮鞋，看这打理的干净程度，这回该不是小混混那么简单了。  
纲吉现在非常想照着原路往下水道退回去，这次怕不是直接撞上个干部，还是和某位自己的熟人品味有的一拼的干部，看样子这次孤身潜入不打草惊蛇的任务目标是百分之百没完成的希望……  
就在沢田纲吉纠结是不是要给眼前这双皮鞋的主人来个出其不意升龙霸的时候，头顶上传来了熟悉的声音。  
“沢田纲吉？”那把声音带着点不敢置信的语气，停顿片刻才继续问话“你怎么会出现在这里。”  
怪不得刚才觉得这人精神波动哪里不太对，这不就是，自己要找的那个混蛋吗。  
“哦，嗯……这情况解释起来有点复杂，总之我找你有事。”  
爬上来的棕发青年有点手忙脚乱，他并没想这么快就见到正主，他需要至少五分钟处理一下现状，最起码不能是现在这幅满身臭气湿了衣服的狼狈模样。  
“原来你除了飞，还喜欢从下面走……你可真爱不走寻常路。”  
虽然看到的完全是一副陌生的体型样貌，但不知为什么，沢田纲吉就是能猜得到这个迷雾躯壳掩盖之下，六道骸那张脸上正露出怎样最真实的欠揍表情。  
毕竟某人的幻术对自己一向不怎么顶用。  
“哦？”一脚踢回井盖并补上一脚把因为落地而被砸到凸起的部分踩了回去，棕发青年表情和善甚至扯出了一个慈祥的笑容。要不是为了这个杳无音讯的家伙，自己至于这么惨兮兮的去爬下水道嘛吗。  
可惜这一脚用力挤出了厚袜子里吸饱的水，“叽叽”的水声着实打乱了适合拌嘴的气氛。  
“……”  
有的时候就是要学会假装无事发生才是真男人该做的事。  
沢田纲吉决定无视眼前这个男人明显有在憋笑而抖动的肩膀，退而求其次还是先解决最重要的问题。  
“带我去你的安全屋。我有话要说。”  
“就在附近。”  
六道骸不动声色给眼前的棕发青年也施加上幻术，配合对方一秒变正经的语气，自己也顺势也把话题引向正轨。  
看似吵架般的问候和绝佳默契的配合，已经是多年养成的习惯。  
虽然青年的出现方式有点出人意料，但骸对于纲吉会到这里来这件事并没有过多惊讶，谁让他是那么个爱操心的可爱鬼，拥有着异于常人的明锐直觉。  
现在正是六道骸需要帮助的非常时刻。  
02.  
一杯热茶，一杯热咖啡。茶是特地为来客暖身泡的，而咖啡则是灌在纸杯里的打包咖啡。这才是六道骸出门的本来目的，买杯喜欢的咖啡提提神，而不是半路捡个从地底爬出来的什么不速之客带回家。  
“据我所知，彭格列的首领不是应该待在总部批批文件，品品下午茶吗？”  
靛发男人眯起眼睛，五指握住自己带回来的纸杯底部，颇有不悦意味的将杯里的热美式一下吞进半杯。一副责怪对方出现打乱了自己的工作节奏似得模样。  
“你这句话里满是对首领工作的错误理解，六道先生。我觉得你每次回总部做报告的时候应该顺便关心一下你的上司有多忙碌。”  
从进门开始蹬掉了湿透的皮鞋，但仍对脚上湿度不满意的沢田纲吉正在弯腰扯下袜子，听闻六道骸的气人发言一下直起身，随手就把被污水浸透了的衣物提的老高。  
他觉得刚才还在生怕把六道骸地毯弄脏的自己就是个傻子，就应该穿着袜子直接污染对方的客厅地毯。  
“……你把生化武器拿远一点。我说的是，你怎么会跑到这里来。这件案子不是全权交给我处理了吗，你只跟进定期报告不就行。”  
放下自己咖啡杯的瞬间就把沢田纲吉手里的东西抢了过来，直接打开洗衣机门就朝里面一丢。六道骸承认自己有那么一点点的洁癖，处理完脏东西他也不打算继续摸食物，于是靠着背后的烘干机上继续提出疑问。  
眼看失去了威胁对方的一大利器，沢田纲吉只能纠结起来要不要再把裤子脱了多一件武器，不过考虑到美观和形象的问题，纲吉还是打算先谈正事。顺便拿起六道骸早就搁在一边小台板上的暖茶喝了一口小声道了谢。  
“说的就是你的定期报告。你觉得我为什么要开车两小时特地跑一趟到现场来。你还记得定期报告是每月几号吗？骸。”  
“又不是在上学，沢田纲吉，我又不需要向你交作业，晚了两三天而已。”  
“准确的来说是晚了4天半，如果你能现在立即把该报告的事情告诉我的话，那就还可以减去半天。”  
“我也不可能现在给你变……”  
看起来沢田纲吉并没给六道骸解释的时间，实际上他要说的重点根本不是报告的事。  
“而且！”  
“而且？”  
“你这样很让人担心，真的，你好歹发个消息给我。上一次这样的情况是你在奥兰多卧底被识破给关地下室的那回。”  
对面棕发青年的声音有点低，那的确不算是什么美好的回忆，他六道骸也并不是没心没肺的，相反他很清楚自己现在应该做些什么。  
“我没事，只不过调查的确遇到了一点难题，没有进展。”  
“你可以向我要求帮助！……好吧，我知道你不会的。”青年顿了顿，一鼓作气发现事情没有那么糟糕就松懈了下来，“反正，你没事就好。”  
人在安心之后才会注意到一些本来被自己所忽略的事情，沢田纲吉突然觉得双腿一阵激冷，十指扣着自己的西裤猛地一颤。六道骸这才注意到沢田纲吉其实光脚站在洗衣间的瓷砖地上有了那么一会儿，果不其然，对面的人又马上打了个不小的喷嚏。  
“浴室就在里面，你可以先去洗个澡。”  
“哦，那我就不客气了！我的衣服也拜托你一起处理了哦。”棕发青年以极快的速度脱去身上的衣服，上半身和下半身的东西随意的团在一起，紧接着就往站在洗衣机附近的男人手里一塞，反正他也正好双手空空。  
几步朝里走就迫不及待推开浴室的白漆木门，这次是真把沢田纲吉给冻坏了，他急需一个热水澡拯救自己。  
听闻浴室里响起水声，六道骸放下手里的一团衣服，把他们一件件分开丢进洗衣机。着实是非常有味道的体验，如果变得臭烘烘的不是纲吉而是别人，自己早就连门都不让人进来了。  
丢到最后一件西装外套，视线略过却看到手臂外侧的位置有一抹红，再反转背面，也同样有不详的血色。六道骸没想到自己也是会和沢田纲吉一样冲动的人，等大脑反应之前，身体就已经先一步冲向了浴室。  
纲吉受伤了，六道骸脑子里此刻全是这个想法。纲吉为了来见他穿越敌阵，一定遭遇了阻拦，打上了不止一架，受了伤，才钻下水道来到自己面前。什么多的都没想，满脑子都是冲动想法的男人直接一把推开了浴室的门。  
“纲吉！”  
靛发男人表情紧张，喊了声正主的名字。  
而被点了名的青年则像逃课被老师抓包似得，一脸惊异表情愣在了原地。淋浴房里水汽弥漫，看样子纲吉刚抹完沐浴露搓完泡泡，赤裸的身体完全被形状各异的小白云给占领，正随着青年变换角度冲洗自己而缓缓滑落，露出不可多得的美妙曲线。  
应该是淡紫色的小云才对，六道骸下意识纠正了视觉认知上的谬误，那可是自己一直在用的款，而现在纲吉身上正散发出和自己同样的淡淡花香。此情此景，骸不自觉的耸动喉结，他有多久没见到纲吉赤裸的身体了？  
一个月。不，那次他们见面的时间根本都不够叙个旧。再往前推算，不用四舍五入都满了三个月，原来他们已经有那么久没亲热过。这一瞬间，六道骸的思绪打了个岔，但又立即回到了正轨。  
透明玻璃与带窗墙面围起的淋浴间因第二人堵在门口而瞬间显得狭小起来，日本人在冲澡阶段花的时间从来不长，虽然沢田纲吉的计时从来都是将泡澡和冲凉归为一体，不过他今天也没打算在骸的安全屋里泡澡享受生活。蒸腾的热气让纲吉的大脑略微缺氧而发愣，但很快他脑中的计时器就恢复了正常工作，确定了一下自己并没有侵占原住民的浴室有多长时间。  
被水汽润泽的薄薄双唇正接受着挂起的花洒至上而下的水流拍打，可能是因为热水的关系，在六道骸的眼里那双平时略缺乏血色的唇才显得格外的红润。此时那抹迷人色泽正从细细水流的灌溉下离开，张合着从其间流出青年满是疑惑的成熟嗓音，以此对上靛发男人扎人的视线。  
“骸？”  
03.  
“让我看看你的身体，纲吉。”  
鉴于某些人平时的行径再加上突然闯入浴室并且说出这样的话来，不由得让沢田纲吉在脑子里列出了多种可能性，在确定六道骸80%属于精虫上脑之后。正准备冲掉沐浴露泡沫的青年，头都没转的一把捏住花洒顺着挂钩垂下的命脉之尾巴。  
从墙上拿下物理工具只用了0.5秒，加上六道骸因为对纲吉动作的疑惑而站着没动的0.5秒。刚好足够让喷着热水的花洒把那一身挂饰琳琅的朋克服给从头浇到脚，直接透出了里头有清晰肌肉轮廓的衣服架子。  
“六道先生，还需要我再讲一次吗。等下有正事要讲，你非要现在做这种事不可？”  
没想到被这么对待的靛发男人根本没有半点生气的意思，也没去理会湿透的衣服，直接上前一步捏住青年还残留着沐浴液而滑溜溜的肩膀。手上用了点力道，不由分说就要把沢田纲吉转个身。  
“你受伤了，让我看看。”  
“你轻点！我没受伤，”六道骸的举动的确不像是开玩笑的样子，这个男人少见的认真起来，那双平时总会塞了点小嘲讽的异色瞳里现在满是担忧。沢田纲吉很快明白自己的确误会了对方的目的，于是后面的句子也显得小声而软糯起来，“我真的没事，你不用担心……”  
鉴于沢田纲吉经常因为不希望自己担心而藏起一些事实，六道骸已经养成了必须亲自确认无误的习惯。手上的动作并没被青年因紧张而显得有些拙劣的辩解说服，纤长灵活的手指继续认真照着刚才衣物上血迹的位置寻找伤口。  
“你衣服上有血迹，所以”那双漂亮的异瞳轻轻阖上又睁开，“让我好好看看你，纲吉。”  
男人的语气没有刚才那么强硬，沢田纲吉没有再坚持自己的推辞，他很清楚如何安抚其实内心非常易感的六道骸。现在只要乖乖的侧身扶着整块透明玻璃做成的墙，放松背脊配合检查就好。  
作为非前线战斗人员，六道骸的手掌从来都是指骨细长且皮肤细致，毕竟任何表象他都能通过幻术制造出来，而不用真的在自己身体上进行改造。  
但又因为要握着三叉戟的关系，虎口部分的皮肤仍是有些粗糙，纲吉并不讨厌那里带给他的感觉，这种毛剌剌的手掌触感，在弄得身体泛痒痒的同时又有一种说不清道不明的真切感。  
棕发青年没有再说什么，仅轻轻的“嗯”一声表达将所有权限都交付给对方。他们已经有三个月没好好见过面说过话，最近一次也是在一个月之前，这起疑云重重的窃案突然发生在这里。出于任务性质和难度的考虑，纲吉选择召回在外执行其他任务的六道骸，把这件事全权交给雾之守护者调查清楚。  
虽然这属于其他家族的请求，但也因为情况的特殊被列为了紧急任务，于是他们两人在短短一小时的交谈之后，又继续因为工作的原因分居两地。虽然里奥内罗离弗洛伦萨的距离是比美国到意大利近得多，可是照着沢田纲吉和六道骸的性子，又都不是会在任务途中跑去打扰对方的人。  
不过，凡事都有例外不是吗？谁又能在恋人可能身陷险境的时候无动于衷。沢田纲吉是，六道骸也是，谁都逃不过的冲动与偏爱。  
在背后仔细划过每一寸肌肤的食指与中指，没有带半点的情色意味，六道骸以感觉最敏感的指腹配合手腕适中的力道，匀速的检查着青年犹挂着点点水珠的背部。他当然不希望在自己绝对珍惜的沢田纲吉身上发现任何一丁点伤，但这份仔细却又矛盾的像是非要找出些什么来似得。  
熟悉的粗糙皮肤包覆在了手臂上，缓慢的随着男人的动作摩挲着肌肤。虽然明知这是正经的动作，沢田纲吉仍然对这样近在咫尺的属于六道骸的肌肤摩擦毫无抵抗力。几乎反射性的夹了夹腿，深吸一口气收紧了臀部肌肉，又颤颤巍巍生怕身后的人发现自己因此有了些反应。青年因吸足空气而微微向前挺起的胸大肌有些显眼，于是只能放慢动作尽量悄无声息的吐出刚才多吸入的空气，并再次让身体冷静下来不被背后的人发现异样。  
可惜看起来收效甚微，大概是花洒没关就被挂了回去的原因，热水完全淋的没个停，所以身体也变得愈发热了起来。这热量飙升的有点无解，沢田纲吉甚至觉得整个腰胯部要烧起来似得。  
发现自己竟然像个清纯的十岁孩子开始为正常生理反应找起了无力的借口，沢田纲吉觉得有点好笑，身为一个二十好几的成年人，纲吉对于自己身体是不是有了性需求还是单纯对热量的反应这一点比谁都清楚。  
倒不是因为太久没做爱而对这种体感觉得生疏，只不过六道骸简单又认真的身体检查式抚摸，就让青年胯间微微硬起直接半勃弄得他有点难堪。除此之外更多的是对真心担忧自己安全的骸有了点负罪感。  
这么一想，还真是因为太久没做才不习惯。  
果然这种时候就该说点无关话题转移注意力，沢田纲吉想了想，用余光瞥到仍然一身湿的男人。虽然浴室里因为热水还算是暖和，但穿着湿透的衣服总还是会觉得冷才对，于是沢田纲吉以试探性的口吻开口道：  
“骸，要不要把衣服脱了？”  
男性从来都是欲望控制下半身的生物，几个月没碰过的美好肉体摆在眼前，六道骸脑子里的蒸汽火车已经超越极限飙到了120km/小时，“呜呜呜”呼啸的绕着他脑壳跑了三圈半。当然作为一个正经的意大利男人，调情当然要放到确定纲吉的安危之后，50%的大脑在仔细分析纲吉有没有受伤，另外50%的大脑负责压制住有不稳定趋势的第三条大长腿。  
好不容易检查完了一整圈，六道骸正在思考着接下来是做个真男人会做的事，还是等纲吉洗完澡再继续，就听到沢田纲吉微微转过头对着自己说出爆炸性言论。  
其实说出口的一瞬间，沢田纲吉就开始后悔，这句话怎么听着怎么像是邀约而不是转移注意力的好推辞。于是他转过身想要进一步解释，却正好遇上六道骸拉起外套的边沿在往下脱的动作，湿透了的内衫很容易就能看到其下隐藏着的真货，微微隆起的胸肌和平时见不到的乳头，眼神上下飘忽甚至连凹陷分明的锁骨和稍有分界的腹肌也撞进了视野里。  
这对刚才还打算忍耐的青年来说简直是毁灭性的打击，直接就让纲吉腿间久无甘露的性器头部一个不自主上下抖动，保持微微弓背的弧度横亘在潮湿的空气中，任凭青年怎么在脑中下令都不愿意降下去。于是根本就是为了掩盖自己比对方先勃起的羞耻感，沢田纲吉猛地转了回去，看不到总比眼睛不知道往哪里放要好。  
结果扭的过猛还因为脚下地砖上残留的水而重心不稳，伸手一扶就按了水龙头的把手，直接把作为最后一道的屏障淅沥水声给关的死死。这对于纲吉来说就像是突然拉开了阻挡在两人之间的一层透明薄纱，整个耳蜗都灵敏的不真实，让他完全无法借口漏听骸接下来的问话。  
“好看吗？”  
六道骸的声音比起刚才低了一些，在纲吉听来却有点磁性的不真实，夹杂着太多的感情因素。现下这把声音和刚才那副画面结合在一起，突然就让纲吉有种水到渠成的错觉。  
“说实话，我没想到这么……说实话，有点色情。”  
背后响起衣物的悉索声，进而是金属扣落地的声音，没想到六道骸这衣服脱的这么快。沢田纲吉的脸上有点发烫，虽然他心理上已经准备好了，但六道骸格外清晰的脱衣服声音，再加上这么背对的站着，让他有种自己正干等着对方来操的错觉。  
真是着实让人难为情，又极其的期待着。  
“你硬起来的样子可比我色情多了，纲吉。”  
哦，老天，这个极其会说骚话的男人已经脱完了，并且从后面贴上来，沢田纲吉第一感受到的就是屁股缝那儿严丝合缝镶进来的肉棒。又硬，又大，又烫，还在一个劲的跟着对方的脉搏突突突的搏动，和从背后紧贴着的胸口渗进来的心跳是一个频率。  
感受到如此热情的瞬间，纲吉就被激的喘了起来，那是种本能的期待，来自最原始的渴望，“嗬嗯……该死，你怎么……已经这么大了。”  
身后的男人并没有回答青年自言自语似得问话，而是张开唇齿轻轻咬了咬对方白皙的脖子，而后一边将双手伸到前边肆意乱抚着青年因兴奋而微向前挺起的胸膛。十指刮过两颗立起硬挺的乳头慢慢向腹部滑去，被湿漉漉的唇齿也不甘示弱从肩颈开始伺候起来，而那根无所顾忌的性器在沢田纲吉股间以各种充满淫意的角度配合恰到好处浅尝辄止的力道摩擦着。  
本能的喘息随着纲吉动用屁股和双腿自动磨蹭着背后那具紧贴的身体而变得越发频繁且凌乱起来，空出来的手臂并没有被对方控制的意思，于是遵循欲望的指令，纤长的指尖向后伸去摸到了自己的臀肉。  
身体的举动往往更加本能而不遵从廉耻心，于是为了使穴口更加贴近那根能带给自己美妙快感的热物，棕发青年指腹下压将臀肉向两边掰开去，让那处无声呼喊着渴求欲望的地方以极其惹眼的姿态裸露在六道骸眼前。  
然而这样的动作并不能缓解任何肛口以及肉穴缺乏满足而出现的瘙痒感，反倒是打开的小口让里头因为期待久违性爱而提早产出的粘滑肠液淌了出来。  
面对摆出这样完全渴求姿势，甘愿臣服在自己肉棒下的棕发青年，六道骸恨不得提屌就进。但时隔多月，为了对方屁股的安全考虑，润滑这件事情尤为必要。于是擒着大杀器却打算暂时不予投入实战的靛发男人，无情的将对方已经沾上透明肠液的指尖抽离，握着手腕将其按着拿住了置物架上的润肤乳。  
“骸，呃做什么？”  
“想要吗？”  
整个身体都已经扭捏到不被插入就不会觉得舒服的地步，紧要关头却被对方一个硬生生打断，沢田纲吉正打算发作，谁想到以为要被冷落的穴口突然被三根手指大力插入。接着又是无规律的在肛口勾弄着，青年不由得攥紧了手中的瓶子呻吟出声，软下腰来扒着唯一的支撑点，仅有的磨砂玻璃窗台。  
“哦……干……你搞毛。”  
“想要肉棒，那你得自己润滑，你现在连三根都塞不下了，我可爱的纲吉。”  
“嗯……哈啊……有没有人跟你讲过，”稍显气急败坏的青年抬起左腿，将膝盖搁在了窗台上，右脚则依旧站在瓷砖地板上，这个姿势真正完全的打开了刚才还躲藏在臀瓣深处的小穴，“你真的很恶劣……哼嗯……”  
本想直接抽走的三指被青年的左手给按住，于是六道骸顺势把手借给了对方，沢田纲吉用力按压出堆满整个手掌的乳白色润肤乳，而后全部涂在某个恶劣男人的手指上。接着颇有报复意味的带着对方的手腕自渎式的插弄着小穴，小小的嘴根本塞不下那么多液体，多余的白色乳液全都顺着站立的腿往下流去，混杂在脚下的积水中。  
被冲淡的乳白像极了那个象征淫秽与快感巅峰的体液，以极大的视觉冲击影响着身后男人的神志。  
除了因为纲吉手上有些莽撞的力道，小穴的适应力也不是盖的，这就导致每一次的塞入六道骸都能感受到手指更多的地方在被温暖的地方包裹吸附着。再加上纲吉故意翕开的唇间发出点点断片式的气音，明明不用忍耐着，却特地用这样的方式来诱惑身后这个拥有快乐之源却吝啬极了的男人。  
面对这样的挑衅，六道骸又怎能无所动，手指所感受到的美妙早就已经被同调给了搏起到纠纠直立的阴茎，顶端裂隙在肉棒同步增粗的同时也流出了醉人的散发着男性气息的腺液。  
拔出手指，一手掐腰一手扶着性器，动作快到从屁穴里带出的透明淫丝都没来得及断裂而挂到了青年早已燥热到泛起红潮的皮肤上，一气呵成。  
“操我……骸，哦！哈啊——！”  
当然，如灌肠般长驱直入的肉棒也不是盖的。  
“你真棒……呼……还是那么软那么热。”  
虽说手指的感觉也很不赖，但真货带来的被撑满的满足感不是别的东西所能比拟的。许久不做身体的适应的确有些僵硬，尽管刚才的准备颇为充分，仍不足以让整根巨物都捅进小穴里，现在能够没入2/3已经是纲吉非常努力的成果。  
接下来只要调整呼吸放松后穴，再以抽出稍许性器作为缓冲，六道骸以不小的力道来了一次稳健的冲入。进而是接连而至，仅留给纲吉一次呼气作为间歇的插入，每一下都注重力道与角度的完美结合。许久未经历性爱的青年身体被这样强而有力的刺激给操到头脑不清，整个身躯不由自主随着冲撞往前去，眼看就要贴上冰凉的磨砂玻璃。  
身后打桩机般的力道突然停顿了一下，好像是穴口终于能全部吃进肉棒的缘故，六道骸奖励似得拍了拍沢田纲吉已经因为上半身的前倾而翘起的相当不知廉耻的屁股。青年单手撑着窗台的侧边，另一手则按压在玻璃上，屁股被击打让他不自觉喘出“嗯、哼”这样闷在喉咙深处的轻吟。  
还来不及做出姿势的调整，身后的男人突然按住了棕发青年的臀部，刚才的操法和现在的比起来已经算是非常的温柔了。谁能想到背后男人腰胯一发力，硬挺的肉棒直接捣进直肠里来回进出连续不断的拷问着男人最脆弱的地方。  
一声像是断了气的呼喊之后，是脸颊、乳头，甚至整个上半身被顶上窗户面的猛烈操弄，断断续续却停不下来的变了音调的淫唤。身体的契合对他们两来说是与生俱来，六道骸并不需要怎么费力寻找，就能以令纲吉腰线酸软的速度摩擦着对方的前列腺。  
同时也让青年的性器在无法无天的操弄中勃起，被身后的力道顶的甩动，龟头则因为距离太近而一次次将透明的前列腺液涂抹在本不透明的窗玻璃上。冲击持续着，沢田纲吉已经将双手都撑在了窗户上，却仍旧敌不过六道骸把自己顶在玻璃上把窗框都弄得“咚咚”响。  
浑身挂满的水珠也不知道是激情的汗液还是之前洗澡遗留下来的液体，但是已经被白的、透明的液体糊的一塌糊涂的股缝里，倒能确定完全都是欢爱情欲喷发出的体液。毕竟在里面进进出出的深红肉棒正充当着把肉穴里不停冒出的液体给挤压到外面的重要工作，火热的正当时候。  
有一瞬间，沢田纲吉担心浴室里的这扇窗户会经受不住后面那个禽兽那么用力的顶撞，就这么被撞坏然后落下去。他并不担心自己会一起掉出去，因为六道骸一定会把人拉住，但若是真发生那样的事情，自己这幅赤身裸体被操到意识不清的样子可就要被楼下的人可看个一清二楚。  
脑子被操到只剩下性爱这个词的棕发青年一不小心想象了一下自己被看光的场面，那种事情对他来说太过于刺激，以致于带动身体的连锁反应，后穴紧张的咬住了在里面肆意进出的肉棒，而挺在身前的生殖器则开始抽动起来。  
“嗯……哈啊，骸，我要……”  
“……嗯，当然可以。”  
亲吻着沢田纲吉汗湿的颈后，六道骸含糊不清的念叨着赞同意味的话语，大概是为了更方便用力，他动手将对方的右腿也抬上了窗台。突然拔高的视野和仅能打开股间被完全进出，失去了自主权的被操控感，让沢田纲吉忽然有些头晕。  
他只能靠夹紧股缝里那根肉棒来保持自己的身体不会真的完全贴上窗户，然而双腿都呈跪姿的状态，根本做不到并拢和夹紧这件事，沢田纲吉的用力只会让括约肌紧张，导致对方的性器被紧紧吸住，换来的是更加用力的操开穴口。  
已经快要到达顶峰的棕发青年，哪里还有余下的空间去缓冲快感量表，他马上就冲破了上限。  
积攒了许久的浓厚白浊液体从沢田纲吉挺得高涨的性器顶端一股股射出，因为高潮的快感而挺直的背脊很快就因为射精后的瘫软而支撑不住，缓缓向后倒在了靛发男人坚实牢靠的怀里。原本紧吸不放的穴口也松懈了下来，快感过后身体短暂的无力，纲吉甚至无法站稳，只能贴靠在靛发男人身前把自己完全交给对方。  
“乖，再坚持一下，我还没射。”  
“嗯……嗯哼……我不行……等等……”  
完全没有力气推开后面人的再度侵袭，本该是让对方也获得快乐的时刻，沢田纲吉却腿软的支撑不住那再次恢复的冲击，非常没形象的从某人怀里往下一路滑去。  
虽然六道骸一把揽住了青年的腰，但性器也很不巧的滑脱了出来，现下局面有一点点的尴尬。因为刚才卖力让纲吉爽了的男人现在还擒着一根巨柱，摩擦的黑红却无法释放，而沢田纲吉暂时没了站起来的力气。  
但纲吉不是那么拔屌无情的人，努力勾住六道骸的脖子稳住身体的同时凑近对方的耳边，带着情欲的沙哑嗓音提出了小小的建议。而已经得出答案的靛发男人伸出手揉弄着青年已经半干却软软不扎手的毛茸茸棕发，以浴室另一端与墙壁相接的圆形浴缸为目的地移动过去。  
04.  
浴缸宽厚的边缘，和与墙面固定的特性非常适合作为一个暂时的安置点，虽然白色瓷面有些凉凉的，但不妨碍纲吉以此为支点，用半靠的姿势倚着墙面来借力。  
对于六道骸来说，他只需要站着，沢田纲吉伸出手就可以托住这根滑溜溜的肉棒。青年小小的舌尖细细舔舐肉棒的前端，一下一下伸出收回犹如小猫舔水的动作，亲昵的舔舐着龟头尖端那分泌男人腺液的孔洞，那里有着六道骸独有的味道。进而张开嘴含住一小部分，轻轻吸着那条缝隙，甚至还在舔弄冠状沟的同时，双手握着柱身进行小幅度的撸动。  
对于同性的体液，沢田纲吉并没有特殊的偏好，他愿意这么做的原因，只因为对方是六道骸。也只有骸能按着青年的脑袋将巨物塞进对方口中，来回进出着享受口腔的湿热与包覆感，被充满爱意的喉头摩擦。  
但六道骸并不想将久违的第一发在纲吉口中发泄出来，每次填满对方身体的那一刻，沢田纲吉被情欲支配的模样才是骸最想看到的。  
爱人独特的荷尔蒙让沢田纲吉在舔弄对方的时候又再次勃了起来，恢复战斗状态只需要几分钟的时间，而这次纲吉的身体比起刚才则有了更加充分的准备。  
他已经准备好被射的满满。  
放了薄薄一层热水的浴缸正适合躺入，但青年却在上半身滑入水浴后，双腿以诱人的姿态直接勾住了靛发男人的腰，这使得沢田纲吉的下半身都露在了浴缸的外面。  
水波不是为了冲淡两人交合处的体液，只是为了作缓冲让青年能够做出如此淫乱的，露出自己最脆弱的，最易被贯穿地方的姿势而已。这难得一见的诱惑，只是为了继续热烈到灵魂都能融化的交合。  
“纲吉，你总是会在我意料之外的地方格外的淫荡。但是我喜欢。”  
靛发男人撩起因为湿透而散乱黏在身上的长发尾，往背后一拨，颇有撸袖子干架的阵仗。  
准确来说，是撸袖子干纲吉。  
右手勾起青年的左腿夹在自己臂弯里，顺着这股势头，男人将泥泞的不得了，正张着嘴贪婪吸着空气的小穴几乎拉到了肉棒的跟前。现在两方的入口比之前更滑腻，也更难一举插入，为了给骸空出手对准孔洞，纲吉握住了浴缸的出水口，将下半身抬得更稳。  
“嗯？你废话真多哦……还不快点进来。”  
背部贴着浴缸底部，躺在暖暖的水里让人有种在游泳的错觉，特别是贴近耳根的水面让纲吉有点不知自己是坐着还是躺着的错觉。青年看到的是半弯腰，同样脸色潮红，和自己同样陷入情欲漩涡的男人的脸庞，这个距离伸起手，看似能抚摸到六道骸的面颊。  
有意无意夹了夹腿，因刚才的欢爱而残留的肠液被挤出了色情的水声，“啵”犹如爆裂的声响刺激着六道骸的耳膜。靛发男人再也把持不住，右手一把拉过下方人伸出的左手，空出的另一只手握住涨到要爆发的阴茎对着嫣红色情的小穴，从上到下直直插入。  
“哦……哈啊……好满……”  
以极快的速度，六道骸用左手直接掐住沢田纲吉自动往上送的腰胯，大力固定住相连处不至于滑脱。随着青年满足的叹息而贴上来的，是刚经历过快感后变得绵软好操的甬道。  
不像刚才那样紧绷，让六道骸生怕插的太深弄伤对方的括约肌，但却拥有更敏感的内壁，一进一出都能激起反射性的收缩，包容着肉棒。不用再如之前那么慢速的开拓，这次的六道骸，从插入开始就是动力不断的肉棒活塞机。  
沢田纲吉的肠道在常年习惯与六道骸性爱后，对于自体产出肠液做润滑剂这件事已经变得非常习惯，就算是穴口朝上的，违反常理的姿势。对于肉棒的碾压极为敏感的直肠也能在第一时间就分泌出绝佳的肠液，以肌肉紧缩又放松的力道，喷洒给贯穿自己的性器龟头之上。  
每一下插入都有两具肉体之间奏出的美妙节奏相伴，不是“啪啪”而是更为情色的，粘滑体液被无情搅乱对待而令人浮想联翩的水声。甚至随着紫红色巨大活塞的捅入，无处可去的体液就这么从穴口喷溅出来，洒在四周本是干燥的瓷砖和浴缸边沿。  
勃起的阴茎总是有自己的弧度，六道骸就属于头部会向自己腹部翘起的那种，这样的生理形态在插入纲吉体内后也一直硬邦邦的保持着，而前列腺这个器官的位置又刚刚好处于龟头的必经之路上。  
可能是刚经历过一次高潮后又立即被以这种姿势几乎零距离的玩弄前列腺的缘故，纲吉的身体随着被摩擦的节奏一下一下颤动。那完美的脖颈向后仰起，声带所振出的高亢呻吟完全不加掩饰的从漂亮双唇间迫不及待的窜出。  
于是六道骸弯腰以更强劲的频率和更大的力道进行碾压，囊袋撞的穴旁皮肤有些摩擦过度的泛红，但这并不影响青年的小腹因为男人粗壮肉棒的顶撞而一次次的显出龟头的形状。  
有一种被完全操开的错觉从下体缓缓流入纲吉的大脑，就好像意识也遵循物理原则，受地心引力影响似得。他从未有过如此舒爽的体验，几乎烧掉的脑子里突然冒出不知在哪里看到“已经是XXX的形状了。”这句明显属于黄话范畴的句子。  
突然有点不死心，沢田纲吉努力将视线下移想看清自己的腹部到底被六道骸这个坏男人做了什么妖。不看还好，一看就望到自己再度勃起的阴茎随着上面人顶撞的动作，被从体内凸起的另一个男人的性具给一下一下突突得上下甩起了头。晶莹的液丝里还裹挟着白色液体，那该是精液才对，就这么被玩弄，流的整个脐部都是。  
太不堪了，沢田纲吉是真没想到禁欲三个月之后，他和六道骸会玩的这么疯狂。本着眼不见为净的原则，纲吉出声请求骸帮他盖住自己没节操的性器。  
气息不稳的男人一边说着“这样很好看。”一边还是从旁边毛巾架上扯了块毛巾下来，飞盖在沢田纲吉的重点部位上。正好遮盖的严严实实，除了毛料的粗糙面稍微磨的纲吉有一点点痒，而导致下体出现了一两下打乱骸操弄节律的收缩。  
从刚才持续到现在这么久，靛发男人终于有要爆发的趋势，将纲吉的双腿拉起完全扣在自己肩膀后，又改为牵起对方的手。骸双膝靠着浴缸边，以深入浅出和多方向顶弄的混沌式插法作为收尾。  
因整个人被提起很多而变动了体位，刚才盖在腹部的毛巾也滑落了下来，好巧不巧，直接盖在了纲吉的脸上。如果平时，干呼呼的毛巾盖着脸根本没什么，只不过是稍微阻碍了一点呼吸。但现在不一样，毛巾的两边吸入了浴缸里的水，变得比平时更重，无法简单挣脱，最糟糕的是六道骸还拉着青年的手。  
这种头朝下的姿势久了，就容易让血液倒流，这点沢田纲吉很清楚，毕竟这是黑手党拷问必备项目。但是他做梦也没想到会在做爱的时候体会到这种血液倒流+空气吸入量减少之后，变得尤为明显的窒息感。  
虽说是窒息，但沢田纲吉感觉也并没有真的要因为缺氧而死去的地步，他明白这段时间其实只有短短的几秒钟，在大脑的意识世界里却会被数倍的放大开去。  
意识空白，不过纲吉很明白现在自己身上哪两个地方血液循环最充裕，大脑和下体，在别处全都从意识世界里消失的那几秒钟里，唯有这两个地方的感觉加倍的传了过来。  
搏动感，脉搏的跳动感，骸的搏动，自己的搏动，“咚咚咚”的混杂在一起，回声一般装满了脑海。而后是躯体率先体会到的无力，那是种奇妙的酥软感，就好像整个身体都在体验性高潮一般。  
就在这个时点，骸的肉棒抽动着，将大量微凉的精液射入肉穴，而自己的性器也搏动着，加入了全身性高潮的行列。能感觉得到，又是一波稠厚的白液喷射了出来，和骸的一起。  
沢田纲吉发出了前所未有的拉长淫唤，有种特别的错觉，他们两好像一起去往了云上的彼端。  
终于双手得到了解放，纲吉抬起手扯掉了碍事的毛巾，下一步就是向刚灌满了自己的男人索要亲亲。不得不说高潮后犹如化了淡色眼影的沢田纲吉极其的诱人，而六道骸则是早就想要一亲芳泽，两个人勾在一起品尝对方的唇舌，体会了好一会儿余韵才舍得分开。  
对于六道骸的能耐，沢田纲吉清楚的很，只射一发又怎么能满足的了他，射完根本没软透就不说了，一个绵长的湿吻都能让骸的宝贝又精神起来。但刚才吃了亏的沢田纲吉又实在不想再在浴室里缺氧一回。  
“嗯……骸，我想喝水了。”  
“外面有刚泡的茶，让我再亲一口，乖。”  
饶是六道骸也没办法想亲就亲，身为成年人的沢田纲吉有的是办法半推半就的到了外间。这是他刚才脱脏衣服的地方，骸泡的茶还放在小台板上，滚筒洗衣机正在工作中，整个房间内飘散着淡淡的洗衣液清香。  
端起小杯饮下半杯水的沢田纲吉望着洗衣机里的衣服，昏昏的脑袋才想起自己来这里的本来目的，结果居然就被六道骸这个死男人给骗的搞了屁眼，射了一屁股还弄得下半身黏黏糊糊。  
然而虽然肚子里一肚子抱怨的话，沢田纲吉还是在洗衣机上和六道骸又来了一次，不得不说对方的精力颇为旺盛。最离奇的还是搞到后半段的时候洗衣机突然进入了脱水模式，本来屁股底下是在坐长途巴士的慢慢晃，中途就变成骑着马在草地上狂奔。沢田纲吉可没想到自己会一边抱着六道骸用颤抖的声音吐槽洗衣机太糟糕，一边带着哭腔就射了一地，这实在是有点丢人。  
重新洗了澡搞干净身体之后，六道骸被沢田纲吉拉着窝在沙发上看起了晚间剧，被问起有什么正事儿要说的时候就朝着那张帅脸，丢了两个靠垫过去。  
真是拔吊无情没心没肺的家伙，沢田纲吉这么想着被六道骸搂在怀里，拉了拉披在身上的毯子。还好他终于在晚饭吃什么这件事上占领了一时的胜利，这个坏男人自觉帮出生日本的沢田纲吉煮了一碗地道的乌冬。  
还是那么熟悉的味道，毕竟这是六道骸特意自学研修的特别科目之一，想到这里，沢田纲吉还是觉得非常满意的，完全没戒备心的勾着对方的脖子打起了瞌睡。  
“等处理完……就把你抓回去……呼……”  
甘愿做枕头躺倒在沙发上被压住的六道骸趁青年睡着把对方的发丝揉乱又理顺，如此重复了几遍。直到自己也快睡着的时候，从纲吉身体下慢悠悠的抽出长腿，一脚踩上遥控器熄灭了电视荧幕，心满意足搂着青年一起沉入梦乡。

THE END.


End file.
